Here Kitty Kitty
by Lady Miasma Angelique D'Sang
Summary: Two innocent-looking hanyous show up at camp, but looks can be decieving.... **CHAPTER 4 UP**
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Pretty sure it's copyrighted to Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
A/N: After watching Kikyo, Captured By Naraku, I got in the mood to write something less angsty and serious. So...here! I've tried not to use any Japanese in here, but since there's no good translation for the word 'hanyou' I've used it. Hanyou generally means 'half-demon,' or so my friend has told me. If I'm wrong, please tell me. ^.^  
  
'Ah, great. He's having another moody streak,' thought Kagome nonchalantly, watching Inuyasha. He was staring off into the water of the river the group was resting near, muttering to himself. He hadn't budged all day. Something was bothering him, everyone could tell. He was doing the same thing: His ears would suddenly perk up, he'd sniff the air, growl slightly, then look at the water again after a few moments.  
  
"Kagome, why are you staring at Inuyasha like that?" Shippo tugged on Kagome's sleeve, looking up at her with a curious face. She jumped. "Huh?! Oh...Shippo, it's you. I got lost in my thoughts, that's all," Kagome said, smiling down at the little fox. He seemed satisfyed by the answer, and went back to talking with Sango.  
  
In a grove of trees a bit of a way behind them, two girls were talking. Not just any girls, mind you. One of them had long, floppy ears poking out of her dark brown hair. The other one had black feline ears with white tips poking out beneath her hair. Her long pants, much like Inuyasha's, had a slit in the back that allowed a long black tail with a white tip to wave behind her. Her amber eyes had a slut pupil like a cat's, and her nails & toenails were long and sharp like claws. They seemed to be arguing.  
  
"Come on! You HAVE to go! I'll be no match, there's five of-"  
  
"But there's a dog over there!"  
  
"Afraid of a little puppy are we?"  
  
"PUPPY?!" The girl with the tail exclaimed. "HE'S A DOG DEMON WITH A SWORD!"  
  
"Tch." The rabbit-eared girl waved her hand as if it were nothing. "You want that jewel, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, but--"  
  
"But nothing! I want you to go over there and get the jewel."  
  
"MAYBE you didn't hear me. There's a dog. I. Don't. Like. Dogs." At that, the rabbit girl yanked the cat girl's tail. The cat-girl let out possibly the loudest caterwaul in the history of caterwauls.  
  
Inuyasha sat bolt upright. "Now either I'm crazy or there's a cat nearby!" 


	2. The Meeting of the Half Demons

Disclaimer: ...If I owned Inuyasha, do you think I'd write fiction? Noooo...  
  
A/N: I know, I wasn't clear about who was who with the demon girlies, but Mihoshi is the kitty and Tamashi is the rabbit.  
  
Inuyasha sat bolt upright. "Now either I'm crazy or a cat's nearby!"  
  
Mihoshi, after stroking her poor tail, went wide-eyed. Her ear twitched. "You.. idiot.. He heard me.. You idiot." "Well gee, you weren't exactly quiet when you were wailing." "You should've known not to pull my tail!"  
  
Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo all looked at Inuyasha. Kirara let out that little mewish-howl she does. (a/n: Got a better description for it?). "Well duh, Inuyasha! Kirara's right there, she's been there all day. Have you been acting like a dolt because of Kirara?"  
  
Inuyasha scowled. "I didn't mean Kirara! I mean a cat. A real cat. No, cat demon. And it's close. Really close. I smell it." Sango blinked at him then laughed. "Oh, of course you'd be able to sniff out a cat. They're your mortal enemy, are they not?" Inuyasha scowled again and turned to face them. "No, cats aren't my stupid mortal enemy, it's just a demon. Maybe it's after the shard. Sheesh."  
  
Miroku blinked. "Then why don't you just chase it off...?" he said in a 'Duh...' voice. For the third time, Inuyasha made a face at them all. "What do you think I am, you're stupid watchdog?!" "Yes," they all said in unison. Even Kirara nodded. Inuyasha sweatdropped. "I'll have you know that I don't roll over for anyone." "You sit for Kagome, though," Miroku said, smirking.  
  
"I don't need to sit here and be abused. I'm going to find that stupid cat demon," Inuyasha said as he got up and started walking off. Kagome hopped up, grabbing her bow and arrow. "I'm coming, too!" "Why?" Inuyasha said, raising an eyebrow. "To make sure that you're not overreacting and don't go and attack someone's pet kitten," Kagome said. Inuyasha did a face fault.  
  
"What now, Mihoshi! Are they coming?! Tell me!" The rabbit-girl said, poking Mihoshi in the side. "Quit it you stupid rabbit, if you'd SHUT UP then maybe I'd be able to hear!" The other girl scowled and sat back against the trunk of a tree. "I hear only two sets of footsteps. One is the hanyou and one is a female. The hanyou smells strongly of demon blood," Mihoshi paused as her rabbit friend recoiled and whimpered slightly, "while the girl smells flowery." "Flowery?" repeated the bunny. "Is there an echo here?" asked the cat sarcastically, while the rabbit clicked her tongue. "And you know all that just by sniffing?" "Hearing too, you nincompoop," Mihoshi replied, snorting and listening again.  
  
"Well?" Kagome said, stopping a few feet behind Inuyasha, who was staring at a small grove of trees. "Shut up for a second, would you?" he hissed, his ears twitching. "They can hear us, but they think I can't hear them." Kagome blinked. "So there's more than one? I guess that means they're relatively small if two can hide in a little patch of-" "SHH!" Inuyasha took off running, without bothering to let Kagome onto his back. "INUYASHA!"  
  
"Um, Tamashi?" "Yes, Mihoshi?" "DUCK!" Tamashi and Mihoshi both ran in different directions to avoid getting smashed into by Inuyasha, who'd come thundering through the shrubbery. Since they'd dived out of the way, Inuyasha had run face first into a tree, which fell from being hit so hard. Inuyasha blinked stupidly. It took him a few minutes to figure out why he was eating bark.  
  
Miroku looked at Sango. "You think we should go see what's wrong?" he asked. Sango shrugged. "Dogs will chase cats. It's a law of nature."  
  
Kagome watched the tree top slowly fall and sighed. "What's he gone and done now," she asked herself, running off towards the patch of greenery.  
  
"MIHOSHIII!!" Tamashi squeaked, cowering by the stump of the fallen tree. Mihoshi ran over and stood above her, shaking her head. "You're pathetic," she said, grabbing Tamashi's hand and pulling her up. They walked over to Inuyasha. His face had affixed itself to the tree. Tamashi giggled, but Mihoshi seemed reluctant to be that close to him.  
  
"Mihoshi, oh, look at his ears! They're just like yours!" she said, leaning over and rubbing the pointy ears that protruded out from under Inuyasha's long hair.  
  
"Get offa me, will ya?!" he said, pulling his face from the tree and looking at them. Mihoshi positively shrieked, jumping five feet in the air and then bounding up into a tree. Tamashi stood there nonchalantly, unaffected by Inuyasha's being...well...un-affixed to the tree. "Who are you two, anyway?" demanded Inuyasha, scowling at Tamashi. "Nobody important. Just a pair of wandering hanyous. We're innocent."  
  
Kagome had, by now, reached the grove of trees. She looked at the scene: the fallen tree, the cat girl cowering in a tree, the rabbit girl talking to Inuyasha, Inuyasha's faceprint on the fallen tree, Tamashi's ears...  
  
Kagome squealed and ran over, immediately rubbing Tamashi's long, floppy ears. "RABBIT EARS!" 


	3. Invitation

Disclaimer: If I was Takahashi Rumiko and I owned Inuyasha, Kagome and Inuyasha would've kissed a LONG time ago.  
  
A/N: The last chapter had a really crappy ending, but I promise I'll make up for it this chapter! Please review. -Shakes fist- NO FREEBIES! I dedicate this chapter to Takonato and his moronic brother who got his head stuck in the chair. I LAHB YA'LL!!  
  
Kagome squealed and ran over, immediately rubbing Tamashi's long, floppy ears. "RABBIT EARS!"  
  
"Ack!" Tamashi exclaimed and pulled away from Kagome, scowling and smoothing her ears. "What? Inuyasha likes when I rub his ears," Kagome said, looking a bit hurt. Ignoring a loud 'Says who!?' from Inuyasha, Tamashi let go of her ears and crossed her arms. "You wouldn't like it if almost everyone who laid eyes on you ran up and started tugging your ears, either." Kagome pondered that for a while. "I didn't look at it that way...I'm sorry."  
  
Mihoshi looked down at the three of them. "Is that your dog, miss?" she asked, trying to hide the anxiousness in her voice. "You could say that," Kagome teased, giggling at Inuyasha who was now protesting loudly, "I'm not your pet, stupid wench!" "Well, could you please call him back so I can get down?" Mihoshi asked, staring at the dog demon. He was glaring menacingly up at her, as if waiting for her to get down so he could tackle her and rip her to shreds. Kagome giggled again. "Oh, Inuyasha? He won't hurt you. And if he tries, he'll get in trouble." Inuyasha immediately stopped his bickering, anything to stop her from saying 'the word.'  
  
Mihoshi nodded reluctantly and climbed out of the tree, staying behind Tamashi and as far away from Inuyasha as possible. "He's gonna come after me, I know it. He's tense." "Calm down would you? The girl obviously has some control over him. He won't hurt you-"  
  
No sooner were the words out of Tamashi's mouth had Inuyasha tackled the rabbit hanyou out of the way and dove at Mihoshi. Mihoshi wailed and ran, clawing her way up a tree and bounding among them. Inuyasha was at her tail, about to catch her when Kagome...  
  
"SIT BOY!" She screamed. It echoed throughout the trees, followed by an earsplitting crack. "Inuyasha, I told you to heel!"  
  
Inuyasha snarled at the ground. "You're gonna kill me like that someday, Kagome!"  
  
Mihoshi glared down at him from her tree, her tail puffed out and baring her feline teeth. Inuyasha looked up at her and she stopped, recoiling slightly.  
  
Kagome bowed to Mihoshi and Tamashi. "I'm sorry about my friend's demeanor. To make it up to you, would you like some food? I must have something you two will like in my backpack. Have you ever had noodles?"  
  
"Kagome! Those are MY noodles! You're gonna give MY noodles to some stupid cat and her stupid friend?!" Inuyasha said, staring at her in shock. Kagome just put her foot on his head, forcing his face back into the dirt. "I promise he won't attack you, ...what are your names?"  
  
"I'm Tamashi," said the girl with the long, floppy ears, "and that's my friend Mihoshi."  
  
Kagome smiled. "It's okay Mihoshi. Inuyasha's harmless."  
  
Inuyasha yelled "HARMLESS?!" but it came out muffled since he was still eating dirt. He growled, his ear twitched.  
  
"Come back to camp! I'd love for you to meet my friends!" Kagome said, smiling.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" 


	4. True Intentions Revealed

Disclaimer: I still don't own it. Nope.  
  
A/N: Okay...this took a while...I can explain. I didn't feel motivated to work because they took Inuyasha off adult swim. Then a very good friend of mine alerted me that it was coming back with season 2 on the 25th of August, I figured I should start again. Anyway.... Wow. Seven reviews in a record amount of time. Though it's because I was bugging my friends to read my story...^^;; Let's see.... I dedicate this chapter to Selena, Hayley's character Hayley's cat, because poor Selena is jealous of Mihoshi's caterwauling. Don't ask. Just read. It's also dedicated to Hard_core_chibi, who helped me with the name of Mihoshi's sword.  
  
PS: No action in this one, sorry! It gets better next chappy, I promise.  
  
"KAGOME!!"  
  
Inuyasha swatted Kagome's leg away from his head and got up after a good five minutes of inhaling the dust. "Kagome, are you crazy? Inviting demons you've just met to come meet your friends and eat your food. What if they attack when we're asleep, hn?"  
  
Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's arm. "But you're gonna be there to protect me, right Inuyasha?" Mihoshi and Tamashi giggled slightly. Inuyasha blushed lightly and yanked his arm away, muttering.  
  
"I won't attack unless I'm provoked," Mihoshi warned, glaring at Inuyasha and fingering the scabbard on her waist. Inuyasha, in turn, growled and put a hand up near his face to show off his claws. Tamashi and Kagome let out exasperated sighs.  
  
"Will you grow up, Mihoshi?" Tamashi said, shaking her head. "And you, Inuyasha, put your hand down! You look like an idiot," Kagome commented, and glared when Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something smart to her.  
  
"We should go before they tear each other's throats out," Kagome said, grabbing Inuyasha by his ear and pulling him along. Tamashi followed, and a scowling Mihoshi came last.  
  
Back at camp, Miroku, Sango and Shippo raised their eyebrows at the two hanyous. It was very quiet for a while. Kagome was cooking a pot of ramen on her portable stove, Inuyasha and Mihoshi were staring each other down, Kirara was eyeing Tamashi suspiciously, Tamashi was watching Inuyasha and Mihoshi, Miroku was staring at Sango's chest, Sango didn't notice because she was watching Kirara watching Tamashi, and Shippo was watching Miroku goggling at Sango's chest to make sure he behaved himself.  
  
"Hurry up with the food, wench!" Inuyasha said, not breaking eye contact with Mihoshi. Shippo scowled as he heard Inuyasha use the familiar insult.  
  
"You should be nice to her. She's nice to you," Mihoshi hissed. The corner of Inuyasha's lip twitched as he growled at her. He looked ready to tackle her, and Mishoshi looked ready to leap out of the way if he tried.  
  
"At least someone appreciates me being so patient all the time," Kagome said, emphasizing the word 'someone.' Inuyasha looked away from Mihoshi.  
  
"Hey, I appreciate you! And I'm nice to you, too. I risk my neck for you every time there's a demon near!" he said, scowling at Kagome's back.  
  
"What Inuyasha means is that he fights twice as well as normal when Kagome's around," Miroku said, looking away from Sango with a sigh. Inuyasha said nothing, on account of knowing the monk was right.  
  
It was quiet once again until Kagome cheerily piped up, "Okay! Ramen's done!"  
  
"Finally!" said Inuyasha with his usual impatience, racing over and eying the steaming pot of food. Shippo also let out a small cheer, scampering over and looking at Kagome expectantly. "Kagome, this smells good!" Kagome smiled. "Thanks Shippo!" she said, turning to get some bowls out of her backpack. Shippo looked at Inuyasha as if to tell him 'That's what you're supposed to say!'  
  
Mihoshi leaned over and sniffed the bright yellow bag. "Is there anything she doesn't have in that thing?"  
  
Kagome blushed lightly. "Eh.. I tend to over-pack sometimes."  
  
After everyone had eaten their share of the food (Inuyasha's being much larger than everyone else's) it was already getting late. Shippo curled up next to Kagome in her sleeping bag. Miroku was asleep leaning against a rock, with Sango's head on his shoulder and Kirara curled up in her lap. Inuyasha was asleep in a tree not too far from their camp. Mihoshi and Tamashi weren't asleep at all. In fact, they were huddled together, writing in the dust for fear Inuyasha would hear them if they spoke.  
  
((A/N: The words surrounded by // is what they're writing on the ground, since I can't use quotation marks on account of they're not speaking.))  
  
//He's getting impatient// Mihoshi scrawled in the ground with the claw of her index finger. Tamashi ran her hand over the words and then wrote //I know, so go grab it// //I think not! You go get it, you're the quiet one!// //You're the fast one// //You've got padded feet!// //Quit being such a baby about it, you said yourself he's getting impatient and you know how he gets when he's mad// //Fine// Mihoshi wrote and stood up, kicking dust over the writing as she did.  
  
Quietly the cat hanyou ran over, her feet just barely touching the ground as her steps were so fast. She stopped, hovering over Kagome and eyeing the large chunk of the jewel that she wore around her neck. Squatting down she used her sharp claws to snap the chain then removed it from her neck. She snickered as she stood, gazing at the jewel. It looked positively radiant in the moonlight. However, her snicker reached Shippo's sensitive ears and he stirred, sitting up and looking at the cat-girl hovering over him. "Mihoshi, what are you-" Shippo had no time to finish his question as Mihoshi punched him on the top of his head, causing the little fox to be knocked out. As quickly as she came Mihoshi was gone and the rabbit girl and cat girl dashed off into the forest.  
  
The pair stopped after about 15 minutes of running. Mihoshi sniffed the air. Although her nose wasn't as tuned as Inuyasha's she could still pick up the scent of whomever they were looking for. She nodded in that direction, taking off with Tamashi at her heels.  
  
After a few more minutes of running they came to a halt in front of a shadowy figure. Tamashi and Mihoshi both bowed and then Mihoshi approached it with the jewel.  
  
"We apologize for taking so long Master, but we thought it best to wait until the girl fell asleep until attempting to steal the Shikon no Tama...to avoid any unnecessary combat with-"  
  
"I know," said a male voice, smooth as silk but cold all the same. "You have done your job well." The man outstretched a palm from under his large cloak-like garment and the young hanyou dropped the large shard into it, after which stepping back and bowing before him.  
  
"Now Master, may we see out families again? We have done what you asked, and you promised to-"  
  
"Promised?" said the voice and the girls raised their heads. "I do not recall promising you anything. I will allow you to see your loved ones once I'm finished with you, and I am not finished with you yet. You may choose to stop serving me, but then I cannot ensure the safety of them all."  
  
Mihoshi bit her lip, trying not to say anything that would get her, or her family, hurt. "...Yes, Naraku."  
  
Naraku laughed and disappeared back into the shadows from which he came.  
  
A/N: Woaaaah, long chapter...three and a half pages on Microsoft Word. Since this took me so darn long, I beg of you! REVIEW! Like the thing says, a well-rounded critique is the finest reward. Or something like that. Until next time, duckies! 


End file.
